Forbidden Love
by Draco'sLilDevil18
Summary: A story of a romance that was never meant to be. My character Madison falls for the one person that she should stay away from.


Forbidden Love Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter. (I wish I did….)

This story is written in the first person (or something like that). It's pretty much about my character, Madison.

--------------Chapter One------------

I sat one the train staring out the window, watching the rain fall down. It was raining very lightly outside, as it did every year on the first day of school since Harry and I were first years. Now, being in our fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we were starting to get a little bored with the rain.

"Why does it always have to rain on our first day? I was really hoping it wouldn't so that we could walk around the grounds for a little while. You know, check out the Quidditch pitch, and visit Hagrid and Fang." Said Harry looking at me.

"I don't know, but I'm sure getting tired of it." I said, putting my head in my hands, still staring out the window.

Harry and I were sitting in our favorite compartment on the train. It just happened to be the compartment where we first met. It was really special to us. He sat on the left side, and I sat right across from him, always looking out the window.

"What's wrong? You're never usually this depressed." He said.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong." I said, looking him in the eye.

Harry always had this look that he gave me when he knew what I was thinking. He had a gift, and he knew it. I don't want to say that it was as intense as Professor Trelawney's, but he had a little something.

Ever since our first year, Harry and I had a sort of connection. A connection unlike anything I had ever read, or heard about before. To make it as simple as possible, he knew what I was thinking. He always knew when something was wrong, and always knew when I was upset, or sad, or depressed. Even if I told him nothing was wrong, he knew different. To tell you the truth, it kind of annoyed me.

All I could do was stare at him. Unfortunately, I did not posses this talent that Harry did. I could not tell what was going on inside his head, and that also annoyed me to no end.

I turned again, and stared out the window when the compartment door flew open. I knew who it was without even looking at the door.

"Hey guys." I said without taking my gaze away from the cloudy window.

Ron turned and looked at Harry. He and Hermione both confused.

"I heard you guys arguing all the way down the hall. Do you ever give it a rest?" Finally, I turned to face them.

"I was just trying to explain to Ronald that we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon, and that he should change into his school robes before we get there. I don't want another scene like last year." Hermione said plopping herself down in the seat next to mine. She rolled her eyes at Ron, and looked at me. "Those first years are probably still traumatized."

Hermione and I had a laugh at Ron's expense as he sat himself next to Harry. Harry paid him no attention, but kept his gaze on me.

"Fine, Hermione! If it'll make you happy, I change into my robes. Bloody hell." Ron stood up quickly, grabbed the robes that hung over his shoulder, and exited the compartment.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked, staring at Hermione.

"We're fine, I guess. I love him to death, but he does know to try my patience." Hermione said, opening her book.

Hermione and Ron had been dating since our third year. Harry and I could tell they were meant to be, because from the very first second they met, they couldn't agree on anything. They couldn't even look at each other without starting a fight. Finally, at the end of our second year, Harry and I couldn't take it anymore. We played matchmaker, and got them together. Now, we can't keep them apart. Holding hands while walking to classes. Making out every chance they get. This is the main reason that Harry and I are alone most of the time.

The train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade just as the rain stopped. Sun was shining through the window, lighting up with train.

"Oh no! I knew this would happen! I have to go find Ronald!" Hermione snapped her book closed, go up, and ran out of the compartment in the direction Ron headed. I watched the door slam shut after Hermione. I heard her footsteps running down the hallway.

The horn blew signaling that it was time to get off the train, and head up to the school. Footsteps and loud chatter could be heard in the hallway of the train, as students suddenly sprang to life, excited about the journey ahead.

I stood up, stretched my legs. I held back a scream as I turned to face Harry.


End file.
